ultraparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruhi Ito
The very angry and extremely strong female of the main 6. Appearance She has short brown hair that reaches her shoulders, piercing orange eyes, and tanned skin. Under her left eye is a small beauty mark (mole). Personality Haruhi is bold and straight to the point. Side quests are not her thing. If Haruhi has a goal she has to reach, she will literately break down all obstacles in her way. She doesn't have a temper, but when she gets mad, you better leave quickly. Nonsense and stupidity in relation to simple situations are strictly prohibited. Mako and Takumi are usually the ones who face the consequences of crossing that line. Sakura is the only one standing between the boys and a near death beatng. Examples of things that will earn you a punch in the face *Running and squealing because you saw a ant or spider. *Being unable to answer a simple question like "where's the bathroom?' Instead deciding to answer with "do I look like I work here?" *Refusing to listen to the person, who's an expert in that specific subject, for help. Instead deciding that "I have everything under control". Other than that she is calm and levelheaded. She is great in potentially life threatening emergencies. This has been true since she was a child. Background Haruhi was originally known as Meiko. To be honest, she is definitely a neglected character in most aspects. The was just suppose to be the serious one in the group. Her strength just came up because we wanted someone to rival Mr. T. We also thought that since she smacks people in the head anyway, we might as well make it hurt. Who she was as an individual was unimportant. That was until we had a great idea to make her background and connect it to a very entertaining anime called BAKI! Haruhi's background begins simplely. She and her younger sister (by 5 years) Mica are raised by their father Taki (stop rolling your eyes). He raised them with their mother who passed away not long after Mica's second birthday. It wasn't until Haruhi was 11 years old that she began exploring her strength to her father's dismay. Her father, Taki, tried to raise his children away from the world of fighting. In that world, he knew very well, strength was more important than love and family. Taki's own father was a true monster who wouldn't disagree with you if you called him that. He lived to fight. That man killed his wife and left his son traumatized. Taki ended up growing up alone because his father left to travel the world in search for a strong opponent. Taki stood no chance against his father despite being absurdly strong himself. One day, Taki had returned home to his two children in a panic. He could sense a power that chilled him to the bone. When he opened his door, his fears were realized. His father had found his home and his kids. Haruhi and Mica sat on their grandfather's lap. Mica sat happily laughing unaware of the danger. Haruhi sat with a uneasy smile. When she saw Taki enter the room, she instantly jumped down to give him a hug. Taki was completely uninterested in conversation and told his father to put Mica down and leave. He was ignored. His father laughed and suddenly charged at Taki knocking him to the ground. Taki's father shook his head in disappointment still holding tightly to Mica. He began to comment on how weak Taki had become taking care of the children. He expressed anger towards Taki's weakness and his own lack of knowlage of having grandchildren. "They are weak now, but I can make them better. One of them could end up being a decent opponent." said Taki's father. Taki obviously didn't like the idea of that. A fight started when Taki's father refused to put Mica down. Haruhi watched helplessly as her father was beaten and her sister screamed for help. Being the bold person she, Haruhi ran up to her grandfather and tugged on his leg begging him to stop. She told him that she will grow up, train, and become his ultimate opponent. She told him that she was going to fight him and make him regret ever messing with her father. Surprisingly, Taki's father agreed to her challenge without question. He returned Mica, grinned terrifyingly, and left. From then on, Haruhi trained daily. She ended up learning all fighting styles and techniques, but she was only interested in pure strength. In her mind, the goal in the end is to knock the old man out cold with one punch. That is what she will do. Abilities Haruhi's strength is all natural and the only thing she uses to fight. She has Earth as an element so that means could use earth magic to mold and manipulate land. She doesn't doesn't use it often though. An example of her using it would be to mold a giant rock sphere from the ground, have it float in front of her, and punch it towards her enemy. Straight punching them would be way more effective. Haruhi doesn't do fancy or flashy. Weapon(s) Her fists are weapons! Skill(s) Combo Empowerment- Haruhi can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. with each successive hit they land on an opponent, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Absolute Strength- The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight Haruhi needs to lift or move is irrelevant as their body can emit limitless amount of force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, she could travel massive distances in a single jump, unleash strikes of unparalleled might, obliterate massive life forms with one hit, cause destructive quakes by smashing the ground, shatter planets with their fists, tear through/create space-time anomalies with their strength, etc. It should also be noted that she are immune to all powers that could manipulate, affect or rob them of their strength. This sounds extremely overpowered, and it is, but Haruhi does have a limit. It is true that she can increase her power to whatever she sees as necessary, but the ability is built up from energy. Her energy is gained from eating. She eats ten course meals on a daily bases. It sounds sort of great, but she hates it. Food and eating is something she'd like to put in the back of her mind. She has had a taste of everything. Everything has lost it's appeal. Her once favorite food is now her least favorite food. Haruhi's erg to be the strongest is the only thing keeping her apatite together. Category:Female Category:Main 6 Category:Earth Category:Fighter Category:Browse